Conventionally, a variety of sound pickup apparatuses in which a microphone is swingably provided (floating mechanism) without being fixed to a housing so as not to transmit an influence of vibration of the housing caused by a pushing of a button and so on, to the microphone, have been suggested (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 to 3).
In a structure of a microphone unit disclosed in Patent Document 1, the microphone unit is floated by using a magnetic member.
In an electret condenser microphone disclosed in Patent Document 2, a wiring terminal of a microphone unit is contacted by using a coil or elastic member, thereby floating the microphone unit.
In a microphone apparatus embedded in a device disclosed in Patent Document 3, a substrate on which a plurality of microphones are mounted is surrounded by an elastic member, thereby floating the microphones.